The present invention relates in general to plastic autoclave tray enclosures in particular to a plastic autoclave tray and lid combination for medical and dental instruments, appliances, and implant prostheses.
Some of the aspects of importance in the design of autoclave enclosures include handling, opening and storage convenience, weight, compactness, durability and versatility in accepting a variety of holders and retainers for the instruments and appliances. The present invention addresses some of these aspects in a novel manner providing improvements to what heretofore have been available.
Although a majority of autoclave trays and enclosures are fabricated out of metal for durability, strength and versatility reasons, there are modern plastics whose heat resistance enables them to be used for autoclave trays and enclosures. Plastics have certain physical features that are advantageous when compared to metal and weight advantages over metal and provide the ability to easily provide unique styles and shapes for the enclosure which might not be readily producible in metal.
Autoclave trays, cassette and enclosure designs which might be of interest in order to appreciate some of the aspects of the conventional design wisdom are disclosed in the following patents.
______________________________________ Patent No. Patantee Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,098,676 Brooks, Jr. March 24, 1992 5,002,319 Chandler March 26, 1991 1,973,947 Enderle Sept. 18, 1934 3,433,269 Sackett, Sr. March 18, 1969 4,826,348 Brightman May 2, 1989 3,179,287 Rickmeier, Jr. April 20, 1965 3,091,488 Vander Sande et al. May 28, 1963 805 909 Kulbel-Germany June 4, 1951 ______________________________________
Brooks discloses a plastic sterilization and storage container which includes a lower tray portion and an upper lid portion. Disposed within the tray portion is a finger mat for supporting surgical instruments. The tray and lid are molded out of plastic and each includes an outwardly extending flange portion with the lid flange fitting over and around the tray flange. A metal clamp then pivots from the plastic lid over and around the overlapping flanges as a means to clamp the lid onto the tray.
Chandler discloses a sheet metal latch apparatus which may be used to attach a cover or lid portion to a base container.
Enderle discloses a lid and container combination in which a pivoting U-shaped latch is used to clamp together the outwardly extending flanges of both members.
Sackett discloses a rapid access closure system in which a base container is covered by a lid each of which have an outwardly extending flange portion. The two flanges are secured together by a pin arrangement.
Brightman discloses a coupling set for interlocking objects which includes first and second coupling elements each having an integral stud by which it is anchored to one of two objects to be interlocked.
Rickmeier discloses a container and lid in combination each of which includes an outwardly extending flange portion. The lid is provided with a series of slot openings and the base container has a matching series of protruding extensions. A pivotal or swivel latch mechanism is attached to the lid and provides an interlocking arrangement when the lid is secured to the base container.
Vander Sande discloses a rotary latch mechanism for use in securing together a base container and lid member. In this particular arrangement there are no outwardly extending flanges and the rotary latch relies principally on a spring clip and pin arrangement for securing the hinged lid in a closed position on the base container.
The German patent discloses a hinged lid and tray combination including a front wall, two-part latch mechanism. The lid includes an extended pin and the base or tray portion includes a spring clip slot with inwardly protruding projections. The latching mechanism relies on the lid pin pushing through the tray projections and coming to rest at a point of clearance beneath the projections. The projections are spring-biased such that when suitable force is exerted on the lid the pin can be pulled back through the protruding portions in order to open the container.
The plastic autoclave tray and lid combination of the present invention departs from the designs and features of these earlier references by providing a molded plastic, stackable design with a quiet, smooth and convenient latch design.